Amour Inavouable
by Lilly-sama
Summary: Gohan rencontre Videl une nuit en boite, et ils passent la nuit ensemble. Le lendemain matin, il se réveil et découvre que Videl est partie, sans un mot. Plus tard, il commence son nouveau job de prof de science à OSH, et Videl est son élève... -Complète-
1. Chapitre I

**Amour Inavouable**

**Chapitre I**

Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir ici ? Cette boite était trop bruyante, il en avait mal aux oreilles et la foule de gens qui dansaient autour de lui l'étouffait. Tout ça c'était de la faute de Ken, son nouveau voisin, qui avait réussi à le convaincre de sortir 's'amuser' avec lui. Et bien il faisait tout sauf s'amuser, en ce moment, et tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était partir de cet endroit.

Il chercha Ken des yeux, ayant l'intention de lui dire qu'il partait, et c'est alors qu'il _la_ vit. Elle était au bar, discutant avec une amie. Il avala difficilement, sentant une chaleur envahir ses joues. C'était la femme la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il avait soudain la gorge sèche, et ses mains devinrent moites, son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette déesse.

Elle tourna alors ses magnifiques yeux bleus vers lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il était comme hypnotisé, ne pouvant regarder autre chose que ces yeux. Elle lui sourit, et il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Puis elle retourna son attention sur son amie blonde, et il relâcha sa respiration, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il la retenait.

« Invite-la à danser. »

Gohan sursauta, ne s'étant pas rendu compte de la présence de Ken. Puis il le regarda comme s'il était fou.

« Tu veux rire ? Je n'oserais jamais. »

« Ben pourquoi ? T'as toutes tes chances avec elle, crois-moi ! Allez, un peu de courage, je sais que t'en meurs d'envie. »

Le demi Saïya-jin retourna son regard vers la jeune femme, qui riait avec son amie.

_Elle est encore plus belle quand elle rie…_

« Allez, invite-la à danser. » insista son voisin. « Ou au moins, va lui parler. »

Gohan hocha la tête, l'air soudain déterminé, et se dirigea vers la jeune femme, qui le vit approcher. Son amie blonde, qui le vit aussi, lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna d'elle. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, puis les rouvrit, rencontrant ceux de la jeune femme, qui le regardait en souriant.

« C'est moi qui te rend si nerveux ? »

Il se frotta la nuque en riant nerveusement, un geste qu'elle trouva très mignon.

« Euh… En quelque sorte. » répondit-il.

Elle gloussa, puis se leva de son tabouret, lui prenant la main. Le cœur du jeune homme s'accéléra à ce contact, et il déglutit.

« Tu danses ? » demanda-t-elle.

Lentement, il hocha la tête, ne trouvant plus sa voix pour parler. Elle l'entraîna dans la piste de danse, justement quand le DJ joua un slow. Elle sourit, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il posait ses mains sur sa taille avec hésitation.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« G-Gohan. » bégaya-t-il.

Elle rit doucement. « Relax, je ne mords pas tu sais. »

Il sourit légèrement, et se relaxa un peu, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

« Je suis Videl. » dit-elle. « J'ai remarqué que tu me regardais, tout à l'heure. »

Il rougit. « O-Oui… C'est juste que… Je te trouve très belle. »

Elle sourit. « Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » dit-elle. « Tu as quel âge ? »

« J'ai vingt-trois ans. » répondit-il. « Et toi ? »

Elle mit un temps à répondre. « J'ai vingt ans. » mentit-elle. En fait, elle avait dix-sept ans, mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

La musique changea, devenant plus rapide, mais ils continuèrent à danser, Videl se déhanchant sensuellement contre Gohan, qui faisait de son mieux pour la suivre. Il n'était pas habitué à danser dans ce genre de musique, mais se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Ils dansèrent pendant un moment, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Gohan commençait à prendre de l'assurance, et attira Videl encore plus contre lui, voulant sentir son corps contre le sien. Videl lui sourit sensuellement, et approcha son visage du sien, avant de l'embrasser.

Gohan se figea, ne s'étant pas attendu à ça, puis, lentement, il ferma les yeux, et répondit au baiser, l'intensifiant. Ils s'arrêtèrent après un moment, à bout le souffle, puis, d'un accord silencieux, s'embrassèrent encore, de plus en plus passionnément.

Le souffle court, Videl se retira, le regardant avec des yeux remplis de désir.

« On va chez toi ? »

Il cligna des yeux, se demandant pourquoi elle voulait aller chez lui, sa naïveté l'empêchant de comprendre l'évidence. Puis il haussa les épaules.

« Okay. »

Ils sortirent de la boite de nuit, marchant dans la rue.

« Où tu habites ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas loin. C'est par là. » dit-il, montrant le chemin.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant l'immeuble où habitait Gohan, et entrèrent dedans, puis dans l'ascenseur. Videl s'empara alors des lèvres du jeune homme, le prenant par surprise une nouvelle fois. Il se reprit bien vite, et répondit au baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, alors qu'elle enroulait les siens autour de son cou. Puis il la souleva, la plaquant contre le mur de l'ascenseur, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, les interrompant, et ils s'écartèrent, Videl retouchant le sol. Ils se regardèrent un moment, reprenant leurs souffles, puis sortirent de l'ascenseur, se dirigeant vers l'appartement de Gohan. Celui-ci déverrouilla sa porte, et laissa entrer Videl, avant d'entrer lui-même, refermant la porte derrière eux.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boimmphh… »

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Videl sur les siennes, et mit un temps avant de répondre au baiser. Elle entreprit alors à déboutonner sa chemise, puis passa ses mains délicates sur son torse musclé, le faisant frissonner.

Gohan comprit alors ce qu'elle voulait, et se tendit immédiatement. Il brisa le baiser, et recula de quelques pas. Videl le regarda interrogativement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Videl… On ne peut pas faire ça… On vient à peine de se rencontrer. »

« Et alors ? Tu me plais et je te plais, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Mais… »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. « Laisse-toi faire. » murmura-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas envi de moi ? »

« Si… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point… » murmura-t-il.

« Alors embrasses-moi. »

Il s'exécuta, tous ses doutes s'envolant avec ce baiser. Puis il la porta dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers la chambre…

---

Gohan se réveilla lentement, éblouit par la lumière du soleil, et fut surpris de trouver son lit vide.

« Videl ? »

Pas de réponse. Il chercha son Ki dans l'appartement. Rien. Elle était partie. Comme ça. Sans un mot. Après la merveilleuse nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

Gohan se passa une main sur son visage. « Génial… Et je n'ai aucun moyen pour la retrouver… »

Mais pourquoi était-elle partie ainsi ?

---

Videl soupira, se laissant tomber sur son lit. Quelle nuit elle avait passée… Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé possible d'avoir autant de plaisir avec un homme. Bien sûr, ça lui avait fait mal au début, et c'était normal, étant donné que c'était sa première fois, mais une fois que la douleur s'était dissipée… Elle frissonna rien que d'y penser.

Pourtant, elle était partie, sans un mot. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait lui faire face après cette nuit. Elle le connaissait à peine…

La sonnerie de son téléphone la tira de ses pensés, et elle prit son portable de sa table de nuit, appuyant sur le bouton d'appel, puis le porta à son oreille.

« Allô ? »

_« Salut Videl ! »_

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille en entendant la voix familière de sa meilleure amie. « Salut Erasa. »

_« Alors, je t'ai vu quitté la boite avec ce mec hyper canon, vous êtes allés où ? » _

Videl se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant. « On est allé… chez lui. »

Les yeux d'Erasa s'écarquillèrent. _« Oh mon Dieu ! Vous n'avez tout de même pas… ? » _

Videl resta silencieuse, et les yeux de son amie s'écarquillèrent encore plus, prenant son silence comme une réponse affirmative.

_« Oh mon Dieu ! OH MON DIEU !!! »_ s'écria-t-elle.

« Erasa, calme-toi… N'en fais pas toute une histoire… » tenta Videl.

_« Mais _c'est_ toute une histoire ! Videl, tu as _couché_ avec lui ?! Tu venais à peine de le rencontrer !! »_

« Je sais ça, Erasa. » soupira-t-elle.

_« Et sinon… Comment c'était ? »_ demanda alors Erasa, souriant malicieusement.

Videl rougit. « Ben… Ça m'a fait mal, au début, mais après… c'était… indescriptible. Je n'avais jamais rien ressentis de pareil. »

_« Et… Tu vas le revoir ? »_

« Non, je ne pense pas. »

_« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »_

« Ecoute Erasa, il faut que je te laisse. Bye. »

Et elle raccrocha, ne laissant pas le temps à son amie de répondre. Elle soupira, fermant les yeux. Elle pouvait le voir, lui souriant. Il était vraiment très beau. Elle déglutit, se remémorant ses caresses, ses baisers, ses regards remplis de désir…

Quelle nuit elle avait passée… Jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier.

---

Gohan soupira, regardant sa tasse de café qui commençait à refroidir. Il était dans un café, seul, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à _elle_. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Etait-ce lui ? Avait-il été si nul que ça ? Non, impossible, pas d'après les cries de plaisir qu'elle avait poussé. Il rougit en y repensant.

Mais alors pourquoi était-elle partie ?

« Pour un gars qui a passé la nuit avec une créature de rêve, tu m'as l'air bien déprimé. »

Gohan releva la tête, voyant Ken s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Oh je t'en pris, ne fais pas l'ignorant. On pouvait vous entendre de l'autre bout de la ville. » dit Ken, souriant malicieusement.

Les joues de Gohan s'enflammèrent. « Tu nous as… entendu ? »

« Un sourd aurait pu vous entendre, avec tout le bruit que vous faisiez. » répondit-il, son sourire toujours présent. « Alors, tu vois, j'ai bien fais de t'amener dans cette boite de nuit. »

Gohan soupira. « Pas vraiment, non. »

Son voisin haussa les sourcils. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est partie, sans un mot, avant que je me réveille. »

« Elle est… partie ? » répéta Ken, incrédule. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerais bien le savoir. » Il soupira encore. « Et je n'ai aucun moyen pour la retrouver. »

« Tu ne connais pas son nom de famille ? »

Gohan secoua la tête.

« Et ben, c'est bien dommage. Elle aurait pu être la femme de ta vie, qui sait ? »

« On ne le saura jamais. »

---

Gohan regarda les sièges vides devant lui. Il était en avance, voulant faire bonne impression. Petit à petit, les élèves entrèrent dans la classe, jusqu'à ce que qu'ils soient tous assis à leurs places. La sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début des cours, et il toussota, attirant l'attention de ses élèves.

« Bonjours, je suis le Professeur Son, votre nouveau professeur de science. Ouvrez vos livre à la page vingt qua- »

Il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement, et se tourna vers celle-ci. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Videl ?!?_


	2. Chapitre II

**Amour Inavouable**

**Chapitre II**

Videl se figea, voyant la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à trouver ici. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici? Il n'était tout de même pas… son professeur? Si c'était le cas, les Dieux lui jouaient vraiment un mauvais tour.

«Euh… Excusez mon retard, mais il y avait un braquage à la banque…»

Gohan se remit de son choc, et haussa un sourcil. «Et qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec vous, Mademoiselle…?»

«Satan. Satan Videl. Et la police m'appelle parfois à la rescousse, quand ils n'arrivent à s'occuper seuls des criminels.» expliqua-t-elle.

«Je vois.» dit-il. «Vous avez dit Satan? Vous ne seriez pas…?»

«La fille de Mister Satan, oui.»

«Bon, allez vous asseoir.» dit-il, essayant de masquer son choc.

_C'est pas vrai…_ pensa-t-il. _J'ai couché avec la fille de Mister Satan, qui est maintenant une de mes élèves. Une mineure! Elle m'a menti! Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vingt ans! Je pourrais être arrêté pour détournement de mineure, moi, maintenant!_

Il secoua la tête, s'éclairant les idées, et commença son cours.

«T'as vu ça?» chuchota Erasa à son amie, qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. «Le nouveau prof est vraiment canon!»

Videl roula des yeux, mais était intérieurement soulagée qu'Erasa n'ait pas reconnu Gohan. «Concentres-toi sur le cours, Erasa.»

Une heure plus tard, la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit enfin, et les élèves se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires pour aller à leur prochain cours.

«Mademoiselle Satan?» appela Gohan, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la classe. «J'aimerais vous parler un instant.»

Videl déglutit. Il allait sûrement lui demander des explications. Elle était si près de la sortie…

La classe se vida, laissant seuls Videl et Gohan, ce dernier fermant la porte pour ne pas être déranger. Il tourna son regard dur sur elle, et elle déglutit une nouvelle fois.

«Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications, Videl.» dit-il.

«Oh, c'est Videl maintenant? Fini les 'Mademoiselle Satan'?» dit Videl, reprenant de l'assurance.

«Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, Videl. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as menti sur ton âge? Et pourquoi tu es partie sans un mot? Sais-tu à quel point que je me suis senti con, en me réveillant ce matin là?»

«Je… Je suis désolée. C'est juste que…»

«C'est juste que quoi, Videl?»

«On venait à peine de se rencontrer…»

«Quoi, tu regrettes, maintenant? Il fallait y penser avant de m'allumer.»

«Mais je ne t'ai pas allumé!» s'exclama Videl, outrée.

Il haussa un sourcil. «Ah? Et ben alors, c'était une très bonne imitation.»

Elle tenta de le gifler, mais il attrapa sa main.

«T'es vraiment qu'un sal con!Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour coucher avec toi!»

«Oh, mais tu sais très bien comment…» dit-il, s'approchant d'elle.

«Ne… Ne fais pas ça, Gohan.»

Mais c'était déjà trop tard; il l'embrassa, et elle ne put résister bien longtemps avant de répondre à son baiser. Il l'attira contre lui, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou. Il la souleva alors, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, le baiser s'intensifiant. Ils durent s'arrêter après un moment, le souffle court.

«Gohan… C'est de la folie… On pourrait nous surprendre… Et tu perdrais ton travail…» dit-elle, reprenant son souffle.

«Je prends le risque.» dit-il, avant de l'embrasser encore.

---

Elle arriva très en retard à son prochain cours, essoufflée. Elle s'excusa auprès de son professeur, et alla s'asseoir à sa place, à côté d'Erasa.

«Alors,» commença celle-ci. «Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?»

«Oh, rien d'important.»

«Okay…» fit Erasa, la regardant suspicieusement.

Videl sourit, repensant à ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils avaient fait l'amour, là, comme ça, dans la classe. Et décidemment, Gohan savait exactement quoi faire pour donner du plaisir à une femme. Elle soupira rêveusement. Elle avait hâte d'être à ce soir; ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous chez lui.

Les cours se passèrent à une lenteur inimaginable, puis, enfin, vint la dernière sonnerie de la journée, annonçant la fin des cours. Videl soupira de soulagement, rangeant précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac, puis sortit de sa classe, marchant dans les couloirs du lycée, se dirigeant vers la sortie. En chemin, elle le vit. Il était en train de discuter avec un autre professeur. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils se sourirent, puis Videl continua son chemin, sortant du lycée. Elle actionna sa capsule, la jetant, et son Jet Copter apparut dans un nuage de fumé. Elle monta dedans, et décolla, rentrant chez elle.

Elle avait vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir.

---

On sonna à la porte, et Gohan sourit, sachant très bien qui c'était. Il alla ouvrir, et son sourire s'élargit en voyant Videl. Elle était très belle ce soir. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, et elle portait un débardeur blanc sous un blouson en jean, une mini-jupe en jean elle aussi, et des bottes noires.

Il l'attira vers lui, l'accueillant avec un baiser. «Bonsoir.Tu es très belle comme ça.» lui dit-il, après le baiser.

Elle sourit.«Merci.»

Elle fit quelques pas dans l'appartement, regardant autour d'elle. La première fois qu'elle était venue ici, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder autour d'elle, étant occupé à _autre chose_. L'appartement était plutôt sympa, spacieux, et bien décoré. Il y avait le salon, avec un canapé et deux fauteuils, tous tournés vers la télévision, une petite table, et l'on pouvait voir la cuisine du salon.

«C'est sympa chez toi.» dit-elle.

Il sourit. «Tu as dîné?»

«Pas encore.»

«Moi non plus. J'espère que tu as faim, j'ai préparé plein de bonne chose.»

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, qui était aussi une salle à manger. Videl le suivit, un sourcil levé.

«Tu cuisines?»

«Il faut bien, quand on vit seul.» répondit-il, s'installant à table, qui était remplie de nourriture. Videl fut surprise par la quantité.

«Tu attends d'autres personnes?» demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils. «Non, pourquoi?»

«Pour rien.» dit-elle, s'installant à table à son tour.

Gohan commença à manger, à un rythme pas trop rapide pour ne pas trop effrayer Videl. Celle-ci était quand même surprise par la quantité de nourriture qu'il pouvait manger. Puis elle tourna son attention sur son propre repas, et gouta. Elle fut agréablement surprise. C'était vraiment super bon!

«C'est délicieux.» complimenta-t-elle.

Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, puis sourit. «Je suis content que ça te plaise. C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à cuisiner. Et tu devrais gouter sa cuisine un jour; ma cuisine n'est rien comparée à la sienne.»

Elle sourit, et continua à manger son délicieux repas. Ils eurent bientôt finis de dîner, et Videl se leva de sa chaise, s'asseyant à califourchon sur les genoux de Gohan, lui souriant malicieusement.

«Et si on passait au désert, maintenant?»

Le sourire de Gohan miroitait celui de Videl. «Avec joie.»

---

Il était vraiment inépuisable, et elle était crevée. Elle haletait, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, alors que lui était à peine essoufflé. Elle avait envie de dormir, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir ici; ils étaient en semaine, et elle avait cours demain. Alors, à contrecœur, elle se redressa, et commença à se rhabiller.

«Hé, où tu vas comme ça?» demanda-t-il. «Tu ne comptes pas passer la nuit avec moi?»

«Je ne peux pas, j'ai cours demain.»

Il lui prit la main. «Reste encore un peu. S'il te plait.»

Elle soupira. «D'accord.»

Videl se rallongea, se lovant contre son amant. Il lui releva le menton, puis l'embrassa tendrement. Il la fit rouler sur le dos, se mettant sur elle, et commença à embrasser son cou, parcourant ses mains sur son corps.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de gémir de plaisir. «Gohan, encore?»

Il arrêta son assaut sur son cou, et releva la tête, la regardant avec un sourcil levé. «Quoi, déjà fatiguée?»

Elle plissa les yeux, et le fit rouler sur le dos, étant maintenant assise sur lui à califourchon. «Jamais.»

---

«Là, il faut vraiment que j'y aille Gohan. Il est minuit passé, mon père va me tuer.»

Il soupira. «Okay.»

Elle sourit, et se rhabilla en vitesse. Il soupira encore, la regardant mettre ses bottes.

«Bon, j'y vais.»

Il l'attrapa par le poignet. «Je n'ai pas le droit à un baiser d'au revoir?»

Elle sourit, puis l'embrassa longuement. Elle se retira après un moment, le souffle court.

«A demain.» murmura-t-elle, avant de sortir de la chambre, et quelques instants plus tard, Gohan entendit la porte d'entrer se fermer.

«Cette fille me rend dingue.»

---

Videl entra discrètement dans le grand Manoir, espérant que son père soit au lit. Elle n'eut pas cette chance.

«C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres?» réprimanda Mister Satan. «Je te rappelle que tu as école demain.»

«Je suis désolée, Papa, mais j'ai pas vu le temps passé…»

«Bon, va te coucher, maintenant.»

Elle n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui répète une deuxième fois, et fila dans sa chambre. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, clairement épuisée. Gohan était vraiment inépuisable, d'où lui venait toute cette énergie?

Malgré sa fatigue, elle alla prendre une douche, puis se mit en pyjama, et alla se coucher. Elle était endormie avant même que sa tête ne touche son oreiller.

---

Videl gémit, les yeux à demi clos, sentant une des mains de Gohan se glisser sous son T-shirt, caressant sa poitrine, tandis que ses lèvres étaient occupées sur son cou. Elle resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille, sentant son membre se durcir avec l'excitation.

C'était la pause déjeuné, et ils en profitaient pour passer du temps ensemble, seuls, dans un placard à balais. 

«Gohan…» gémit-elle. «Je n'en peux plus… Prends-moi, tout de suite.»

«Tes désirs sont des ordres…» lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Erasa, qui passait par là, entendit de drôles de bruits venant du placard à balais. Curieuse, elle tendit l'oreille, et écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qui se passait dans ce fameux placard. Encore plus curieuse, elle alla se cacher derrière un mur, et attendit. Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, les deux occupants du placard sortirent, et elle eut le choc de sa vie en voyant Videl et le Professeur Son. Elle mordit son poing pour s'empêcher de crier.

_OH MON DIEU!_

---

Videl regarda son amie blonde en fronçant les sourcils. Erasa semblait lui faire la gueule depuis le déjeuner, et elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison. A la fin des cours, elle décida de la confronter à ce sujet.

«Erasa, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais?» demanda-t-elle. «Pourquoi tu me fais la gueule depuis le déjeuner?»

«Demandes-toi plutôt ce que tu n'as PAS fais.» rétorqua furieusement Erasa.

«Erasa, explique-moi, je ne comprends vraiment pas.»

«Tu veux savoir? Très bien! Toi et le prof de science, voilà ce qui se passe!»

Videl se figea. «Moi et prof…? De… De quoi parles-tu?»

«Oh ne fais pas l'innocente, je vous ai vu! Tu couches avec lui et tu ne me l'as même pas dis!»

La jeune fille brune avala difficilement. «Tu… Tu nous as vus? Quand?»

«Quelle importance? Je croyais être ta meilleure amie, Videl, mais je vois que je me suis trompée!»

Videl l'attrapa par le poignet. «Erasa, tu ES ma meilleure amie. Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je ne veux pas que Gohan perde son travail.»

«Parce que tu crois que j'allais le crier sur les toits? Tu crois que je ne sais pas garder un secret?»

«Ce n'est pas ça, Erasa. Mais on ne voulait pas prendre de risque.»

«Hmph!» fit Erasa, continuant son chemin.

«Erasa, pardonnes-moi, je t'en pris! Tu es ma seule amie! Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux, mais ne sois pas fâchée.»

Erasa s'arrêta de marcher. «Tout ce que je veux?»

Videl déglutit. «Tout ce que tu veux.»

«Très bien!» s'exclama la jeune blonde, retrouvant sa bonne humeur. «Alors dis-moi, comment ça a commencé entre vous deux?»

«Ben en fait… Tu te souviens du type avec qui j'ai passé la nuit, il y a quelques semaines?»

«Oui mais où veux-tu en veni- »Erasa s'interrompit, la réalisation se lisant sur son visage. «Oh mon Dieu! C'était _lui_!»

«Oui…»

«Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Quelle coïncidence quand même!»

«Ça c'est sûr…»


	3. Chapitre III

Amour Inavouable

**Amour Inavouable**

**Chapitre III**

Videl soupira, sa tête posée sur le torse musclé de Gohan, tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

« Erasa sait. » dit-elle, brisant le silence.

« Erasa ? Rubber Erasa ? La jeune fille blonde qui est toujours assise à côté de toi ? » demanda Gohan.

« Oui… Elle sait pour nous deux. »

« Tu… lui as dis ? »

« Non, mais apparemment, elle nous a vu ensemble, je ne sais pas quand. »

Gohan fronça les sourcils. « J'espère que personne d'autre ne nous a vu. »

« Moi aussi… Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton job à cause de moi. »

« Elle ne dira rien, au moins ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Il soupira de soulagement. « Bien. »

Videl ferma les yeux. C'était enfin le week-end, et elle pouvait enfin passer toute la nuit avec son amant. Elle avait dit à son père qu'elle passait la nuit chez Erasa, et avait prévenu celle-ci aussi, au cas où son père appellerait chez elle.

Elle soupira de contentement, et s'endormit dans les bras du jeune homme. Celui-ci réfléchissait, pensant à sa relation avec Videl.

Il savait que c'était mal. Malsain, même. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente, et lui était un homme de vingt-trois ans. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Il la désirait, depuis le moment où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, cette nuit là, dans cette boite de nuit, il la désirait, comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne.

Il soupira, et ferma les yeux à son tour, fatigué par cette nuit agitée, et s'endormit bien vite, rêvant de la jeune femme dans ses bras.

C'est la sonnerie de la porte qui les réveilla, et Videl grogna, n'étant pas du tout contente d'être réveillée si tôt par ce bruit si dérangeant. Gohan soupira, et s'écarta de Videl, commençant à s'habiller, alors que la sonnerie de la porte continuait de sonner bruyamment.

« J'arrive, j'arrive. » dit-il, finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

Il alla ouvrir la porte, et se figea. Là, devant lui, se tenait sa mère, Son Chichi, et son petit frère de treize ans, Son Goten.

« Et bien, tu en as mis du temps pour répondre ! » fit sa mère, les poings sur les hanches.

« Ben… Euh… Je dormais… » balbutia-t-il.

« Tu dormais ? Mais il est onze heures ! Tu fais la grâce matinée, maintenant ? »

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête. « Ben, c'est le week-end… »

« Bon, tu vas rester debout toute la journée, ou tu vas nous laisser entrer ? »

Gohan déglutit, et s'écarta, les laissant entrer. Il espérait vraiment que Videl allait rester dans la chambre, sinon, il ne savait pas comment il allait expliquer sa présence à sa mère.

« Salut grand frère ! » s'exclama le jeune Goten, étreignant son grand frère.

Gohan sourit, et ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère. « Salut Goten. Tu as l'air en forme. »

« Ouaip ! Je m'entraîne très souvent avec Trunks ! Je suis sûr que je peux te battre, maintenant ! »

Le jeune homme rit doucement. « On verra ça. »

« Alors, Gohan, » commença Chichi. « Comment se passe ton travail de professeur dans ce lycée ? »

« Oh, ça se passe très bien. Et je crois que mes élèves m'apprécient. »

_Surtout une._

« Je suis ravie d'entendre ça. » dit sa mère. « Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore petit déjeuné. Heureusement que je suis là. »

Elle sortit une capsule, l'actionna, et la lança sur la table. Un véritable festin apparut sur celle-ci, et le ventre de Gohan gronda bruyamment, se rappelant qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas encore mangé ce matin, et la vue de toute cette bonne nourriture le fit saliver. Sans plus attendre, il commença à manger, à la manière typique des Saïya-jins.

Dans la chambre, la bonne odeur de la nourriture réveilla Videl, dont le ventre se mit à gronder, lui rappelant sa faim. Elle se leva, encore à moitié endormie, se couvrant juste du drap, et sortit de la chambre, oubliant qu'on avait sonné à la porte il y a peu et que donc il y avait de forte chance qu'il y ait des invités.

« Gohan, y'a quoi à manger ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours à moitié endormie.

Gohan arrêta ses baguettes à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Videl, uniquement couverte par un drap. Il déglutit, tournant son regard vers sa mère, dont la mâchoire était tombé.

Videl cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'ils avaient de la compagnie. Elle réalisa alors sa tenue, ou plutôt, son manque de tenue, et fila dans la chambre pour s'habiller.

Chichi, s'étant remis de son choc, se tourna vers son fils aîné, les poings sur les hanches, le regard sévère. « Je peux savoir qui est cette jeune fille ? Elle a l'air bien jeune ! Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

Gohan commençait à transpirer. Il savait que sa mère ne serait pas très contente de savoir qu'il couchait avec une jeune fille d'à peine dix-sept ans, qui de plus était son élève.

« Elle a… Dix-sept ans. » dit-il après un moment, redoutant le pire.

« Dix-sept ans ?! Mais elle est mineure !! Tu veux être accusé de détournement de mineure ?! »

« Maman… »

Mais sa mère ne l'écoutait plus. « Je croyais t'avoir élevé mieux que ça, Son Gohan ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?! Dix-sept ans ! _Dix-sept ans_ !! Elle pourrait être l'une de tes élèves !! »

Gohan grimaça, et décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas dire à sa mère que Videl était effectivement l'une de ses élèves. 

Chichi soupira, se calmant un peu. « Et sinon, comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Videl. »

« Elle n'a pas de nom de famille ? »

Il soupira, sachant que sa mère ne sera pas contente d'apprendre le nom de famille de Videl. « Satan. »

Chichi écarquilla les yeux. « Comme dans… ? »

« Mister Satan, oui. C'est sa fille. »

« QUOI ?? Tu sors avec la fille de cet imposteur ?! »

« Comment ça, imposteur ? » demanda Videl, venant d'arriver, habillée décemment cette fois. « Je vous interdis de parler de mon père de cette façon ! Il a sauvé le monde, sans lui vous ne seriez pas vivante aujourd'hui ! »

« Ha ! Comme si ce trouillard aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit contre Cell ! Je vais vous dire une chose, jeune fille, celui qui a vraiment vaincu Ce- »

« Maman !! » s'écria Gohan, l'interrompant. « Ça suffit. »

Chichi plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, réalisant ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire. « Oh je suis désolée Gohan… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

Videl les regarda suspicieusement. La mère de Gohan s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, pourquoi Gohan l'avait-il interrompu ? Que lui cachait-il ?

Le jeune Saïya-jin soupira. « Bon, Maman, je te présente Videl. Videl, voici ma mère, Chichi. »

Les deux femmes se lancèrent un regard glacé, mais elles se serrèrent quand même la main.

« Enchantée. » marmonnèrent-elles.

« Est-ce ça veut dire que Videl est ma nouvelle grande sœur ? » demanda innocemment Goten.

Gohan poussa un profond soupir. Son week-end commençait bien…

Sa mère et son petit frère étaient enfin partis, et il pouvait enfin passer du temps seul avec Videl. Ils avaient tout le week-end pour eux tout seuls, et ils comptaient bien en profiter.

Videl posa la tête sur le torse musclé de son amant, reprenant son souffle, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Gohan lui caressait les cheveux, essoufflé lui aussi, bien que moins qu'elle. Il inspira profondément, s'enivrant de son parfum, les battements de son cœur reprenant un rythme normal.

« Ta mère n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier. » dit Videl, brisant le silence.

« C'est parce qu'elle ne te connait pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle va t'adorer une fois qu'elle te connaitra mieux. »

« Peut-être… Mais pourquoi semble-t-elle détester mon père ? Et pourquoi l'a-t-elle traité d'imposteur ? »

« Ben… Je sais pas, moi… » répondit Gohan, commençant à transpirer.

Elle se redressa un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés. « Ne me mens pas, Gohan. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

« Mais rien, je t'assure ! » mentit-il.

Videl le regarda suspicieusement, les yeux plissés, puis soupira, reposant sa tête sur son torse, décidant de laisser couler pour cette fois. « Bon, je te crois. »

Gohan soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas prêt à lui raconter son histoire. Pas pour le moment, en tout cas. Peut-être plus tard, quand leur relation deviendra plus sérieuse, mais pas maintenant. Elle n'était pas prête.

Il la regardait dormir, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. Il dégagea doucement une mèche de cheveux de son visage, faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller.

« Je crois que je tombe amoureux de toi, Videl. » dit-il doucement. « Et ça me fait peur, car je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu ressens pour moi. »

Il soupira, puis ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil l'envahir.

C'était la fin du week-end, et Videl devait rentrer chez elle. Elle soupira, se redressant, et commença à se rhabiller. Gohan soupira aussi, la regardant se rhabiller en silence. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, vraiment pas, mais il était tard, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des problèmes avec son père.

Elle s'approcha de lui, maintenant complètement habillée, et l'embrassa longuement.

« On se voit demain. » dit-elle doucement.

« Oui, à demain. »

Elle lui sourit, et se leva du lit, sortant de la chambre, puis de l'appartement. Elle s'appuya contre la porte, fermant les yeux, et soupira. Elle avait vraiment passé un super week-end avec Gohan, mais malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et elle devait rentrer chez elle. Elle marcha vers l'ascenseur, et bouscula quelqu'un en chemin.

« Désolé. » dit l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé. Puis il cligna des yeux, regardant Videl plus attentivement. « Et mais je te reconnais ! T'es la fille que Gohan a rencontré l'autre nuit en boite ! Alors il a finalement réussi à te retrouver ? Je suis vachement content pour lui ! »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Je vous connais ? »

« Je suis le voisin de Gohan, Ken. Mais on ne s'est jamais rencontrer. Par contre, je t'ai vu l'autre nuit en boite. »

« Et bien, je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Ken, je suis Videl. Par contre, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, là, peut-être pourrions-nous discuter une autre fois ? »

« Ce sera avec plaisir, Videl. »

Elle lui sourit, et entra dans l'ascenseur.

« Et ben, Gohan est un sacré petit veinard ! » se dit-il, une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur se soient refermées. « Cette nana est super canon ! »


	4. Chapitre IV

**Amour Inavouable**

**Chapitre IV**

Gohan atterrit devant l'immeuble géant qu'était Capsule Corporation, et alla sonner à la porte. Ce fut le Prince des Saïya-jins en personne qui répondit.

« QUOI ?? » fit-il.

Gohan grimaça légèrement au volume de sa voix. Parfois ce n'était pas un avantage d'avoir une ouïe surdéveloppé. « Bonjour Végéta. Bulma est là ? Je dois lui parler. »

« Dans son labo. » marmonna Végéta, retournant à sa salle de gravité pour s'entraîner.

Gohan entra dans l'immeuble, se dirigeant vers le laboratoire de Bulma. Il rencontra Trunks en chemin.

« Salut Gohan ! T'es venu pour jouer avec moi ? » demanda le jeune demi Saïya-jin.

« Pas aujourd'hui, Trunks. Je dois parler avec ta mère. »

« Ah. Elle est dans son labo. »

« Je sais, j'y allais justement. »

« De quoi veux-tu lui parler ? »

« C'est… personnel… »

« Oh ! C'est au sujet de cette fille dont Goten m'a parlé, je pari ! »

Gohan rougit légèrement, maudissant intérieurement son petit frère et sa grande bouche.

« Alors, j'ai raison ? » demanda Trunks.

« Bon je dois voir ta mère, hein, on discutera plus tard ! » dit-il, avant de filer vers le laboratoire.

Il arriva devant la porte du labo, légèrement essoufflé, et frappa doucement dessus. Il entra après y avoir été invité, et vit Bulma qui sortait de sous une voiture, s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon.

« Salut Gohan ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai besoin de te parler, Bulma. »

« Ah ! Je pari que c'est au sujet de cette fille dont m'a parlé Chichi ! Hum… Videl, c'est ça ? »

Gohan leva les yeux au ciel. Etait-il possible d'avoir une relation sans que toute la ville soit au courant ?

Il soupira. « Oui, c'est au sujet de Videl. »

« Raconte-moi tout ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je… Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle, Bulma. »

« Oh mais c'est merveilleux ! » s'exclama la scientifique, des cœurs à la place des yeux. « Mais où est le problème ? »

Il soupira encore. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit réciproque. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourtant, vous sortez ensemble, non ? »

« Oui mais… J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est avec moi que pour le… sexe. »

« Oh. » fit-elle. « Je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens, c'était pareil pour moi, avec Végéta. C'est toujours le cas, d'ailleurs. »

« Tu veux dire que… Tu ne sais toujours pas s'il t'aime ou pas ? »

« Je pense qu'il m'aime, mais il ne me l'a jamais dis. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de notre conversation. Je pense que tu devrais lui dire directement ce que tu ressens pour elle. »

« Mais si elle me rejette ? Si elle ne m'aime vraiment pas, et qu'elle décide de me quitter ? »

« C'est un risque, mais je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. »

« Si tu le dis… » Il resta un moment silencieux. « Bulma, il y a un autre problème. »

« Un autre problème ? Lequel ? »

« Récemment, j'ai ressentis le besoin de la… marquer. »

« A ce point ? »

« Oui. Mais je me suis retenu. Je ne peux pas lui imposer ça. Une fois que je l'aurais marqué, ce sera pour la vie, et je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle ressent pour moi. »

« Je vois. » Elle soupira. « Je crois que pour l'instant tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle. Et continues à te retenir. »

« Facile à dire… »

* * *

Gohan fronça les sourcils, regardant Videl discuter avec un garçon. Il était clair que ce garçon flirtait avec elle, et cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus, et il se dirigea vers eux.

« Mademoiselle Satan, pourrais-je vous parler une minute ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh oui, Professeur. » dit-elle, le suivant dans un couloir désert. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gohan ? » demanda-t-elle, une fois seuls.

« Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tu flirtais avec ce type ! »

« Mais n'importe quoi ! On ne faisait que discuter ! Tu vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie ? »

« Si !! Je suis jaloux ! Parce que je… ! »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Parce que tu, quoi ? »

_Parce que je t'aime, idiote ! _voulu-t-il crier. Il soupira. « Rien, laisse tomber. »

Elle lui caressa la joue. « Gohan, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il lui sourit faiblement. « Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté comme ça, c'était de la jalousie mal placé. »

Elle lui sourit. « C'est pas grave. Ça prouve que tu tiens à moi. »

_Je tiens à toi bien plus que tu ne le penses, Videl._

* * *

C'était de plus en plus dur de se retenir. Le besoin de la marquer devenait de plus en plus fort. Il voulait la faire sienne, il avait _besoin_ de la faire sienne, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer ça. Alors, malgré ses besoins, il se retenait. Et ça le tuait à l'intérieur.

Il roula sur le dos, essoufflé. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, également essoufflée, écoutant les battements rapide de son cœur, qui revenaient petit à petit à la normal. Elle soupira de contentement. Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer faire l'amour avec Gohan. Il était si tendre, si doux, avec elle, et en même temps, il avait ce côté sauvage qu'elle adorait.

« Videl ? »

« Hmm ? »

Il resta un moment silencieux, ne sachant pas comment formuler ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis, il soupira. « Rien. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et releva la tête pour le regarder. « Non, ce n'est pas rien, Gohan. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. »

Il soupira encore. « C'est juste que… Où va-t-on tous les deux ? J'ai l'impression que notre relation est basée sur le sexe. »

Elle se redressa, lui donnant une bonne vue de sa poitrine. « C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Tu penses que je ne suis avec toi que pour le sexe ? »

Il avala difficilement, ayant du mal à la regarder dans les yeux avec la vue qu'elle lui donnait. Elle s'en rendit compte, et se couvrit avec le drap, rougissant légèrement.

« Je t'ai posé une question ! »

« Ecoute, Videl… » commença-t-il. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blessé. »

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. »

Il soupira. « Ben… Tout ce qu'on fait quand on est ensemble c'est faire l'amour. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de me poser des questions. »

« Tu doutes de notre relation ? »

Il resta silencieux, détournant le regard.

« Je vois. » fit-elle. « Alors peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir. »

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. « N-Non ! Je ne veux pas ! »

« Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. » dit-elle, commençant à s'habiller.

Il l'attrapa par le poignet. « Videl, je suis désolé. Je suis un idiot. Ne me quitte pas, je t'en pris… »

Il l'attira vers lui, la prenant dans ses bras. « Ne me quitte pas… » murmura-t-il.

Elle soupira. Elle se voulait pas le quitter non plus, mais s'il doutait de leur relation, s'il pensait vraiment qu'elle n'était avec lui que pour le sexe…

Il interrompit ses pensés en l'embrassant tendrement, et tous ses doutes s'envolèrent en un instant avec ce baiser. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, répondant au baiser, alors qu'il l'attirait tout contre lui, leurs corps nus se pressant l'un contre l'autre. Il la roula sur le dos, se mettant sur elle, intensifiant le baiser. Elle gémit contre sa bouche quand il se mit à la toucher, caressant son corps avec ses mains expertes. Elle gémit encore quand il commença à embrasser son cou, puis à descendre lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Il savait _vraiment_ comment lui donner du plaisir…

* * *

Il la regarda s'habiller en silence. Il n'était toujours pas sûr s'il avait réussi à la convaincre de ne pas le quitter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si elle le quittait vraiment. Il avait besoin d'elle, il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans elle. Il l'aimait tellement…

« Videl, tu… » commença-t-il. « Tu ne vas pas me quitter, hein ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, finissant de boutonner son chemisier, et lui sourit. « Non, je ne vais pas te quitter, Gohan. »

Il soupira de soulagement. « Bien, parce que je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Elle s'assit sur le lit, s'approchant de lui, et l'embrassa doucement. Il l'attira contre lui, intensifiant le baiser. Eventuellement, ils durent s'arrêter, devant reprendre leurs souffles.

« Tu dois vraiment t'en aller tout de suite ? » demanda Gohan.

« Oui, il faut que je rentre. Il se fait tard, et j'ai cours demain. »

Il la relâcha, poussant un soupir. « Bon, alors rentre bien. »

Elle lui sourit, et se leva du lit. « A demain. »

Et elle était partie. Gohan se rallongea sur le lit, poussant un autre soupir.

« J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai failli la perdre à cause de ma stupidité ! » se dit-il. « Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle ressent pour moi… »

* * *

**Kisa-kun**** : Bon, alors, je suppose que pas tout le monde sait ce que signifie cette 'marque' dont je parle dans ce chapitre. En fait, c'est marque est une morsure que deux amants se font au cou pendant l'acte sexuel, les liant pour la vie. Ils partagent alors leurs émotions, leurs pensés, et leurs souvenirs.**


	5. Chapitre V

**Amour Inavouable**

**Chapitre V**

Gohan regarda sa classe devant lui. Ses élèves semblaient bizarres, aujourd'hui. Les filles le regardaient toutes avec un regard rêveur, buvant chacune de ses paroles, sauf Videl, qui avait l'air plutôt amusée, et les garçons lui lançaient des regards meurtriers, jaloux, même. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'ils avaient tous, aujourd'hui. Etait-ce lui ? Avait-il quelque chose sur le visage ?

La sonnerie annonçant l'heure du déjeuner retentit enfin, et il se dépêcha d'aller sur le toit, content de pouvoir fuir ses élèves plus que bizarres. Il décapsula son déjeuner, et une table remplie de nourriture apparut. Il ne perdit pas de temps et commença à engloutir son énorme déjeuner.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour manger autant sans grossir. » dit une voix familière derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir Videl qui tenait un journal dans ses mains. Elle s'installa devant lui, alors qu'il continuait à manger à un rythme plus lent.

« Alors, tu es content ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Il haussa un sourcil, et avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de parler. « Comment ça ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour être passé à côté de ça. »

« Ça, quoi ? »

« Regarde. » Elle lui tendit son journal, qui était en fait le journal du lycée. Les yeux du jeune professeur s'écarquillèrent.

« 'Son Gohan, élu le prof le plus sexy du lycée' ?! » lut-il à voix haute, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Et en dessous du titre, il y avait une photo de lui, prise en plein cours. « Mais quand a été prise cette photo ? »

Videl haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée. »

« Elu le prof le plus sexy du lycée… Vraiment n'importe quoi… » fit-il.

« Moi je trouve que tu le mérite. » dit Videl, le faisant rougir. Elle gloussa. Il était vraiment mignon quand il rougissait.

« Sers-toi si tu veux. » dit-il, ses joues reprenant peu à peu leur couleur normale.

Elle sourit. « Merci. »

--

« Bulma, je n'y arrive pas. »

La scientifique tourna son attention sur son filleul, qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas, Gohan ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à lui dire que je l'aime. » répondit-il. « J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprise, mais rien n'y fait. A chaque fois que je trouve le courage de lui dire, je bloque. »

Bulma réfléchit un moment. « Tu pourrais lui demander directement ce qu'elle ressent pour toi. Au moins comme ça, tu seras fixé. »

Le jeune homme soupira. « Peut-être… »

« Et sinon, tu ressens toujours le besoin de la marquer ? » demanda alors la femme aux cheveux bleus.

« Oui, et ça devient de plus en plus fort. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir me retenir. »

« Tu devrais peut-être… lui parler de ton héritage. »

« Pour qu'elle me fuie en me traitant de monstre ? Non merci. »

« Gohan, est-ce que ta mère a traité ton père de monstre quand elle a appris qu'il était un Saïya-jin ? Si elle t'aime vraiment, ça ne lui posera pas de problème. »

« Mais c'est _ça_ le problème, Bulma. Je ne sais _pas_ si elle m'aime ou pas. »

--

Videl faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, attendant le résultat du test, morte d'inquiétude. Elle avait du retard. Mais, non, impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte ; elle prenait la pilule ! Mais il était vrai que la pilule ne marchait pas à cent pour cent…

Enfin, l'alarme retentit, et elle se précipita pour regarder le résultat du test. Son visage se décomposa.

« Non… C'est pas vrai… »

Elle tomba à genoux, alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Elle était enceinte.

--

Gohan ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait Videl, depuis quelques jours. Elle semblait l'éviter. Elle ne venait même plus chez lui, le soir. En plus, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait les yeux rougis, comme si… Comme si elle avait pleuré. Mais, non, ce n'était pas possible ; Videl ne pleurait jamais.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_ se demanda-t-il, la regardant prendre des notes.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit, et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires dans leurs sacs, avant de se lever de leurs places, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Mademoiselle Satan ? »

Videl se figea en entendant la voix de Gohan l'appeler. Elle n'était qu'à quelques pas de la sortie. Si près…

« Oui, Professeur ? »

« J'aimerais vous parler un instant. »

Elle déglutit, cherchant un moyen pour y échapper. « Mais… Euh… Je… »

« Ce ne sera pas long. »

Videl soupira, s'avouant vaincu. La classe se vida rapidement, les laissant seuls. Gohan alla fermer la porte, ne voulant pas être déranger. Il alla droit au but.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Videl ? Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis quelques jours ? »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, puis se décida à dire la chose qui allait lui briser le cœur. « Je crois qu'on a fait une erreur, Gohan. »

« De… De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda-t-il, redoutant le pire.

« Nous deux… Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Tu es mon professeur, et je suis ton élève. »

« Videl… Tu… Tu n'es pas sérieuse… »

« Très sérieuse. Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir. »

Le cœur de Gohan se brisa en mille morceaux, et il avait soudain du mal à respirer. « Non… »

« C'est mieux comme ça, Gohan. »

Elle s'apprêta à partir, mais il l'enlaça par derrière, l'immobilisant dans ses bras puissant.

« Videl… Non… Tu ne peux pas me quitter… Je… Je t'aime… »

Videl ferma les yeux, empêchant ses larmes de couler. « Et moi je ne t'aime pas, Gohan. » dit-elle, son cœur se brisant encore plus en disant ce mensonge.

Elle se libéra de son emprise, et sortit de la classe, laissant Gohan seul, le cœur brisé. Il tomba à genoux, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux, lui brouillant la vue.

« Je le savais… Elle ne m'aime pas… »

--

Végéta n'avait jamais vu Gohan se battre ainsi. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'adversaire valable. Mais la raison qui avait rendu le demi Saïya-jin ainsi l'intriguait. Pourquoi était-il si énervé ? Enfin bon, si cela lui permettait d'avoir un adversaire à la hauteur, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Gohan se déchaînait, se battant avec tout ce qu'il avait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu ainsi. Mais cela faisait aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit une telle rage. Une rage contre lui-même. Il avait été si stupide ! Evidemment qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ! Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu'elle pourrait l'aimer ? Elle n'avait été avec lui que pour le sexe, c'était claire maintenant. Il grimaça, pouvant entendre ses mots résonnés dans sa tête.

_« Et moi je ne t'aime pas, Gohan. »_

Il évita un coup de poing, puis para un coup de pied. Il contrattaqua alors avec un coup de genoux qui fut paré.

_« Et moi je ne t'aime pas, Gohan. »_

Il continua avec un coup de poing, puis un coup de coude, mais tous deux furent évités.

_« Et moi je t'aime pas, Gohan. »_

« ARGH !! FAIS CHIER !! » cria-t-il soudainement. Puis, il craqua, et tomba à genoux, se mettant à pleurer, là, comme ça, en plein milieu de la salle de gravité, devant Végéta. Celui-ci était plus qu'intrigué par la raison qui avait mit son partenaire d'entraînement dans un tel état.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, maintenant ? » demanda le Prince dans un ton ennuyé, bien qu'il soit en fait plutôt inquiet pour le plus jeune Saïya-jin.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! » fit Gohan, la voix craquée par ses pleurs.

« Ça me fait que ça dérange notre entraînement. » Il s'assit en tailleur, sur le sol de la salle de gravité, et croisa les bras. « Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. »

Gohan soupira, réussissant finalement à calmer son flot de larmes, et se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à raconter au Prince ce qu'il avait.

« J'étais avec une femme depuis à peu près un mois. » commença-t-il.

« Ah oui, Femme m'en a parlé. La fille de l'autre con, c'est ça ? »

« Oui… J'étais très amoureux d'elle, je le suis toujours d'ailleurs, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas réciproque ; elle m'a quitté. »

Le Prince resta silencieux pendant un moment. « Alors tu es dans cet état à cause d'une femelle ? Je ne vous comprendrais jamais, vous, les humains, et vos stupides émotions. »

Gohan lui lança un regard noir. « J'aimerais bien t'y voir, à ma place. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si Bulma te quittait ? »

Ça, ça le fit taire. Ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment, silence que Végéta finit par briser.

« Bon, et si on reprenait notre combat, maintenant ? »

--

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec ton prof ? »

Videl s'arrêta d'écrire à la mention de son ex-petit ami. Elles étaient en train d'étudier pour leur prochain examen, et il a _fallu_ qu'Erasa ramène ce sujet au tapis.

Elle soupira. « C'est fini. Je l'ai quitté. »

Les yeux de la jeune blonde s'écarquillèrent. « Quoi ?! Tu l'as quitté ?! Mais pourquoi ?? »

« Je l'ai quitté… avant qu'il ne me quitte. »

« Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi t'aurait-il quitté ? »

Videl resta silencieuse un moment. « Je… Je suis enceinte. »

Les yeux d'Erasa doublèrent de volume, si c'était possible. « Tu es… enceinte ?! Mais… Je croyais que tu prenais la pilule ? »

« Je la prend, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas efficace à cent pour cent. »

« Oh Videl… Et tu crois qu'il t'aurait quitté s'il avait su ? »

Videl hocha la tête. « C'est mieux ainsi. »

« Et… Tu vas le garder ? »

« Bien sûr. Je ne pourrais jamais tuer le bébé de Gohan. Je me suis dit que j'allais finir mes études par correspondance, comme ça personne ne saura que je suis enceinte. »

« Ça va être triste le lycée, sans toi. »

Videl sourit.


	6. Chapitre VI

**Amour Inavouable**

**Chapitre VI**

« T'as entendu ? Il parait que la fille de Mister Satan quitte le lycée. »

Gohan s'arrêta de marcher en entendant cela. Videl partait ? Pourquoi ? Etait-ce à cause de lui ? Cela voulait dire… qu'il n'allait plus du tout la voir. Non, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il chercha son Ki dans le lycée, et le trouva facilement, étant donné qu'il était plus puissant que la normale. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose de bizarre dans son Ki. Comme si… Il y'en avait un autre en elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant ce que cela signifiait.

Videl était enceinte. De lui. Ils allaient avoir un enfant. Et elle ne lui avait rien dit.

Maintenant en colère qu'elle lui cache une telle chose, il fonça vers le Ki de Videl. Elle discutait avec Erasa, près de son casier. Il serra les poings, se dirigeant vers elle.

« Videl, on peut parler ? » fit-il, ne prenant pas la peine de l'appeler 'Mademoiselle Satan', pour les apparences.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. » rétorqua la jeune fille, sans même le regarder.

Ses poings devinrent blanc tellement il les serrait fort, tandis que sa colère montait de plus en plus. « Tu préfères peut-être que je te fasse une scène devant tout le monde ? »

Videl soupira, puis dit à Erasa : « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle le suivit alors dans un couloir désert, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle croisa les bras, le fusillant du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu étais enceinte ?! »

Les yeux de Videl s'écarquillèrent. « Co… Comment tu le sais ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Videl, c'est mon enfant que tu portes et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Je vais devenir père, je crois que j'avais le droit de le savoir ! Tu comptais me le cacher combien de temps ? »

Videl resta silencieuse. Gohan soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que sa colère retombait petit à petit.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté ? Tu avais peur de ma réaction ? Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais t'abandonner, et tu as préféré me quitter en premier. »

Lentement, elle hocha la tête. Gohan secoua la tête.

« Vraiment, Videl, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais vous abandonner, toi et le bébé ? »

« Je… »

Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui caressa la joue. « Je t'aime, Videl, et je serais ravi d'élever cet enfant avec toi. Si tu veux encore de moi… »

Des larmes commençaient à remplir les yeux de la jeune fille, et elle se jeta sur lui, le serrant fort contre elle. « Oh Gohan… Je t'aime tellement… »

Il ferma les yeux, sentant une vague de bonheur l'envahir alors qu'elle lui dit les mots qu'il avait rêvé d'entendre depuis si longtemps. Il lui releva le menton, et essuya ses larmes, lui souriant. Puis, il l'embrassa, avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent après un moment, reprenant leur souffle. Gohan réalisa alors qu'il était temps de tout lui dire sur lui.

« Videl, » commença-t-il. « Si on doit avoir un enfant ensemble, il faut que je te dise quelques chose sur moi. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Pas maintenant, c'est une assez longue histoire. Viens me voir ce soir chez moi vers six heures, je te dirais tout. »

« Okay… » fit-elle, se demandant ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

« Au fait, c'est vrai que tu arrêtes le lycée ? » demanda alors Gohan.

« Oui. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux finir mes études par correspondance ; je n'ai pas envie qu'on sache que je suis enceinte. Et puis… » Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. « Maintenant que je ne suis plus ton élève, on pourra être ensemble publiquement. Plus besoin de se cacher. »

Il sourit, enroulant ses propre bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant un peu plus vers lui. « Et j'en suis ravi… » dit-il, avant de l'embrasser.

--

A six heures pile, on sonna à la porte, et Gohan alla ouvrir. Il était un peu nerveux, ne sachant pas comment Videl allait réagir en apprenant ce qu'il était vraiment. Il espérait vraiment que Bulma avait raison ; que si elle l'aimait vraiment, cela ne lui posera pas de problème.

Il accueillit Videl avec un rapide baiser, puis la laissa entrer, lui motionnant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Alors, » commença-t-elle. « De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Videl, tu ne vas peut-être pas croire ce que je vais te dire, mais je te jure que c'est la vérité. »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Okay… »

« Voilà. Je ne suis pas… entièrement humain. »

Elle cligna encore des yeux. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ma mère est bien humaine, mais mon père… Il vient d'une autre planète, appelé Végéta, d'une race appelé Saïya-jin. »

« Tu veux dire que tu es… un extra-terrestre ? »

« A moitié, oui. Je l'ai appris quand j'avais quatre ans… »

Il lui raconta tout. Radditz, les Saïya-jins, les Dragon Balls, Namek, Freezer, Mirai Trunks, les androïdes, et finalement, Cell.

« Voilà, tu sais tout. » finit-il.

Elle le regarda un moment, sans rien dire, le rendant de plus en plus inquiet. Puis elle parla enfin.

« Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Tu es à moitié extra-terrestre, et tu as vaincu Cell ! »

« Oui… »

Elle sourit. « Et bien, ça va rendre notre vie bien plus intéressante. »

« Tu veux dire… Tu ne penses pas que je suis un monstre ? »

« Toi ? Un monstre ? Tu es l'homme le plus gentil que je connaisse, tu n'as rien d'un monstre. »

Il sourit, soulagé, pus lui caressa la joue. « Je t'aime tellement, Videl… »

« Je t'aime encore plus. »

« C'est impossible. » dit-il, avant de l'embrasser.

Ils firent l'amour, et Gohan put enfin marquer Videl, et elle le marqua en retour, les liant pour la vie.

**FIN**


End file.
